


After Krypton

by chorus



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus/pseuds/chorus
Summary: Seg and Adam spend some time away from Krypton.  A lot has happened since the show ended, some good, some bad.  Some new revelations are quite interesting!
Relationships: Seg-El/Adam Strange
Kudos: 6





	After Krypton

A flash of light. Seg El hit the ground, face down, giving him a mouthful of dirt; Adam slammed into a tree, falling to the ground. While Seg stood up and spat out the dirt, Adam groaned and rocked himself, his hands covering his crotch. "You know" he groaned again, "if I keep landing this way, I won't be able to have kids." 

Seg went over and gave his friend a hand up. While Adam was dusting himself off, and very gingerly examining his crotch, Seg walked off. About a hundred feet away he sat down on a boulder and hung his head. Adam, now feeling like he could create children, approached his friend. "Seg, it's not your fault that I try to change my sex every time we come here. And tell me, why are we here?" 

"This is a favor from Lobo," mumbled Seg. Seg had asked if he could go to Colu for a few weeks while Lobo played with Brainiac's ship and wandered around the universe. Adam just stood there, looking down at Seg, his face one of astonishment. "You actually got a favor out of that creep? Yeah, I'm shocked, but really you need it after all you've been through." He sat down next to his friend. "You doing okay?" 

They had finally destroyed Brainiac, but shortly before the three of them had intercepted his ship, Seg had gotten a message from home: Lita was dead. She had told Nyssa that when the men returned from their voyage, she and Seg were going to take Jor El and raise him. This news was too much for Nyssa, Jor's birth mother, who supposedly killed Lita in a fit of rage. Just a few hours later Nyssa lay dead in the outlands. 

Seg El had channeled his pain and rage of this news into the plan to destroy Brainiac. Once on the ship, he shouted insults, waved his muscular arms, shouted even more, and stomped around as hard as he could. At first Brainiac thought it was a ruse, but as it went on the monster actually began to wonder if Seg had truly lost his mind. Seg had a lot of anger and emotions to get out: he kept up his antics, all the while moving toward the back of the ship, slowly drawing Brainiac away from the controls. So curious was Brainiac about Seg's crazy behavior, too late he noticed that Lobo had crept in and was jamming the controls. Before he could react, Lobo opened fire on him, followed seconds later by Seg. The shooting was far enough away that Adam was easily able to rush in, grab the baby, and get out safely. 

When Brainiac went down, Lobo ran to the controls while Seg ran to the body. In order to fully destroy the monster, he needed to be disconnected both from his ship and his necessary internal electronic components. The ship lurched slightly when Lobo pulled the final connection to Brainiac; Lobo then sprinted over to help Seg finish destroying the monster's internal electronic connections. After frying a few more circuits on his body, the ship went dark for a moment, then came back online. Brainiac, however, did not. 

Lobo pulled out his shithead detector and ran it over the body. It showed negative for life. Lobo looked up at Seg, and then ran the detector over him. No, Brainiac had not jumped into Seg's body again. Seg pointed at Lobo, who raised his eyebrows, then ran the detector over his own body. Negative. "The shithead's really dead!" Lobo smiled. Seg nodded his head no, and said they needed to check out the entire ship. This would take a few hours, while Adam was still in Seg’s ship taking care of Jor. "Would you guys hurry up? He's crying, and I don't know what to do." Lobo suggested stuffing a sock in the baby's mouth, which got him shouted at by both Adam and Seg. "Just kidding," he mumbled. "Not." 

Once back in their own ship, Seg told Adam the news about Lita and Nyssa. Adam fell back in a chair, shocked and stunned. Seg clung to his son tightly, and for once, Lobo just stood there, saying nothing. Seg was able to pull himself together long enough to take Lobo off to the side and speak to him quietly. Adam, who was trying to listen while pretending not to, heard Lobo say something like "just this time" before shaking Seg's hand. (Seg quickly wiped it on his pants leg.) Lobo went back to Brainiac's ship, sealing the hatch behind him. Seg disengaged his ship, set the autopilot for Krypton, and, still holding Jor, went into his cabin and locked his door. 

Entering his quarters on Krypton, Seg wordlessly handed Jor El to his grandfather, Val El, then immediately turned around and walked away. Adam followed his friend, not sure what to say or do. Seg stopped and faced him, locking his dark, smoldering eyes on Adam’s. "My friend, you must come with me." With a swift, sharp movement Seg yanked the Zeta Beam from Adam's pocket, put his arm around Adam, and pressed the button. 

Adam built a small fire while Seg sat quietly, staring at nothing in particular. There really was no reason to build a fire: it wasn't getting dark, and it wasn't cold. He knew from his earth living that a small campfire tended to help people relax and calm down. He hoped it would do the same for Seg. It did. Gradually Seg's head began to lift, his breathing becoming more steady, his eyes clearer. Adam decided it was safe to talk.  
"I really am sorry about Lita, Seg. I didn't love her the way you did-" 

"Do." 

"Yeah. But I had a lot of respect for her. She was a terrific person." Adam wasn't sure if he should say anything about Nyssa, since she had murdered Lita, but Seg took care of that. "I can't believe that Nyssa murdered Lita. Lita was Sagittari Primus, could take care of herself. Nyssa was clever, but not that clever. There has to be more to the story." Seg hung his head again. Adam pondered Seg's words for a minute. What he said made sense. What didn't make sense was why Seg was here, instead of home investigating the matter. There had to be a reason. Why were they on Colu? 

"Staying out of the way while grandfather finds out what really happened, Adam Detroit Strange." Seg's words were sharp, but not harsh or mean. “Besides, old buddy, it means I get to spend some time with you." 

"Me? Why me?" Adam was surprised. “After all, it's Lobo that wants your body." 

It was Seg's turn to be surprised. "Lobo doesn't want me. He knows that Brainiac isn't inside me anymore." Darkness was beginning to creep up on them, and Adam felt his friend had been through enough, a least for now; they should just take it easy and go to sleep. The found some soft ground in a cluster of trees, and soon both were snoring. 

The next morning, Adam awoke to find Seg gone. No big deal, his friend was still dealing with grief. Watering a tree, he wondered what they were going to do about food. No sooner had he thought that, Seg appeared with several branches of fruit and berries, twigs and leaves in his black hair. Adam remembered how last time he’d eaten some, they made his queasy. Seg pointed out that these were different: they tasted good, and were quite filling. 

They went for a hike, taking in the scenic hillsides, valleys and trees, rarely talking except when one of them wanted to point out something to the other. It was a leisurely stroll; Adam felt that Seg was worn out from his grief and slowly putting himself back together. They sat down to relax near a stream. 

"Why did you say Lobo wanted my body?" Seg was curious, his dark eyes fixed on Adam. 

Adam clapped his hand on Seg's shoulder. "Seg, Lobo wants to sleep with you." 

Apparently that didn't explain well enough, since Seg looked confused. "Why would Lobo want to sleep with me? What does that accomplish?" 

Adam, who was tired, exhaled loudly, exasperated. “Saying 'sleep with' is a polite way of saying 'having sex with', or to be more blunt, saying 'fuck'. Yeah, that's what it comes down to: you fuck somebody, get fucked, do some fucking. Understand?" 

Seg didn't understand. "Lobo wants to mate with me? Why? That serves no purpose." 

Adam felt like he was going to explode. He paced in a circle around his friend. "Seg! Every time you so-called mated with Lita, was it for the purpose of procreation?" Seg shook his head no. "So there were times when you so-called mated that you did it just to grow closer? Or maybe some times you did it just for recreation?" 

"Of course. Being mated with somebody doesn't mean that every copulation has to be for procreation." Seg got a faraway look in his eye, no doubt remembering some of his times with Lita.

"Seg, for someone as smart as you are, smart enough to be Second Commander of Krypton, you can be pretty thick! Lobo wants to, as you say, copulate with you, and not for procreation, but for recreation!" 

Seg's eyes grew wide. "That man, that thing, who hasn't bathed or showered in who knows how long, wants to copulate with me?" 

_Finally!_ Adam thought. Then he caught something in Seg's statement, or actually, something that wasn't in Seg's statement. "You get it! Congratulations! Lobo wants to fuck you. What makes me curious now is that you don't seem opposed to fucking Lobo." 

"I'm not. Well, him, yes. It's not something I regularly engage in, but every now and then it can happen.” For the first time since leaving Brainiac's ship, Seg smiled. A big smile. "That's why I brought you with me on this getaway." 

Adam, his blue eyes now very wide, backed up a few feet and held up his hands. "Hold on there, Seg old buddy! Do you think that I'm going to fuck you?" 

"Adam, old buddy, no, I don't think you're going to, as you say, fuck me. That's why I chose to bring you. Somebody on Krypton was bound to suggest it, somebody that I couldn't say no to, but it would be uncomfortable, me being Second Commander. That's part of why I had to get away. At least with you, whatever we do, or more likely don't do, I feel comfortable." 

"Okay, this is going too far and I'm getting a little freaked out. Let's just get back to hiking and looking at pretty flowers." Adam walked off. Seg joined him, and they continued in silence. 

That night, under the trees, in the dark, Adam's curiosity got the best of him. "Seg, did you fuck guys a lot?" It was dark, so neither could see the expression on the other's face. "Not really. Mostly it was an expression of friendship and joy." Seg replied. Yet again there was a touch of sadness in his voice, but Adam's curiosity was just too much. "What do you mean?" 

"Kem was my best friend since childhood." There was a hitch in Seg's voice, and Adam knew he was upset again. He felt sad that he'd brought Seg more pain; at the same time he felt awkward because he knew he should do something to comfort his friend. Adam was no stranger to gay sex, having had a few experiences in the past. But he knew that full-on sex was not the right thing to do here. 

"Seg, would you mind if I held you for a while, spooned you?" 

Seg asked what Adam meant by the word spoon. Adam explained that Seg would put his back against Adam's chest, and Adam would wrap his arms around him. It wasn't meant to be sexual, only comforting, comforting a friend. Seg moved up, and no sooner had Adam put his arms around him came the wail, the long, agonizing, gut-wrenching wail of somebody who not only has lost a close loved one, but a part of themselves as well. Adam held him tight, and finally Seg drifted down into the stupor of sleep. 

Once again, as light came, Adam found himself alone. He wasn't surprised, just mildly curious as to where his friend went. Getting up, he watered a tree, and while zipping his pants, saw a clump of tree branches tied together, pointing a direction. Walking on leaves still covered with morning dew, he found more clumps of branches, like arrows on a trail. The walk was nice: few branches were low enough that he had to duck, most being easily pushed aside. In many ways he was reminded of his childhood camping trips, secluded in the forest, marshmallows toasting over a warm fire. Only, his father and brothers weren't with him now. 

Ahead he could see what looked like a pile of rocks, but as he got closer, the pile took shape, looking like some kind of a stone house. Walking around the side, he saw no windows, but in the back there was an opening. Peering into the darkness, he saw Seg sitting on the ground, a small fire burning in a pit in front of him. 

"Good. You found me," Seg stood up, walked over and wrapped his arms around Adam. "This must be where Lobo lives." Adam returned the arm wrap, and felt the warmth of his companion fill his body. Of course, Seg, having a faster metabolism, the warmth made sense. Still, Adam reminded himself that bro hugs could be nice. 

Seg waived his arm toward a dark corner. "There's a shelf full of food, too. Mostly fruits and berries, but there's some jars that look like they might have some kind of meat in them." The skeptical look on Adam's face caused Seg to laugh. "No, I looked, and it's not intestynes," he said, using a funny accent on the word intestines. "Can't tell for sure, but it should be edible." 

Adam wasn't convinced, but there were other questions that needed to be asked first. "What about, you know, human waste?" Seg stared quizzically for a moment, then realized what was being asked. He explained that to the left out the door, there was a really tight clump of trees with a deep hole in the middle, and a big stack of leaves next to it. Adam said he'd be right back, then stopped at the door. "Don't peek!” he teased. That got a laugh from Seg. 

On his way to the trees, Adam smiled to himself. He was glad that Seg was starting to feel better, had even laughed a couple of times. He knew that the pain would eventually calm down, though it would never go away. Still, progress is progress. 

After taking care of business, and both liking and not liking the leaves, they had an oily skin that did the job but left him feeling not quite clean. Returning to the hut there was Seg sitting on the floor, his head hung, his shoulder heaving as tears spilled out. So progress will be slow, he thought. "Hey, buddy, what's going on?" He put his hand on Seg's shoulder. 

Without lifting his head, Seg put his own hand over Adam's. His words slurred slightly through the tears. "Lita's gone, and I just feel so alone, empty. I feel like I'll never be happy again. Yes, I have Jor, and I'll raise him, but I have no true companionship. It brings back so many memories of when my parents were executed, my grandfather banished. I was scared then, and I kind of feel a little scared now. Am I going to spend the rest of my life with no love?" 

This was no time for jokes or wisecracks. The full intensity of what had happened was hitting Seg all over again. Adam sat down behind him, and wrapped his arms around the despondent man. There were no words, not only were they not needed, they would have been an unwelcome intrusion. Adam just held his friend gently. In his own way, he could relate to what Seg was going through. This was worse than breaking up with a girlfriend, this was worse than when his mom died, this was even worse than when he had returned to earth to find most of the planet worthless because of Zod. This was a gut pain, like the gut pain that Seg had howled last night. The best thing that Adam could do, and did, was to be still, be quiet, and hold his friend. 

That is, until Seg twisted around and kissed him. 

Instinctively Adam jerked his head back, shock zipping through his body like a bolt of lightning. Tearing loose of Seg, he scrambled back a few feet, adrenaline flooding his body, making him breathe fast, his face flush and his heart race. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"I am grateful to you, Adam Strange." Seg was speaking calmly, his eyes, though peaceful, focused on his friend's face. There was a definite change in him: gone was the pain, and his body looked relaxed. "I feel very close to you, and want to show my appreciation." He moved toward Adam, whose arms immediately flung forward, his hands up, palms facing the Kryptonian. "Hold on a minute! Where did you get this crazy idea?" Adam snapped. 

His eyes still focused on the earthling, Seg stopped moving forward. He swung his legs around and crossed them underneath himself. "Adam, you have been kinder to me than l ever expected. I was, still am, in shock and pain, and you comforted me. I feel close to you as a result. I’m happy for that closeness, and want to express it." 

“And get your rocks off," quipped Adam. That got a look of curiosity. "Never mind." The adrenaline had melted away, and Adam felt relieved. Only, he wasn't really relieved. His friend (his best friend?) wanted to have sex with him, or as Adam had proclaimed before, fuck him. The fact that this had come out of nowhere left Adam confused. He thought for a moment, then remembered something from one of his college classes. "Seg, it's not unusual for people who've had a big shock like losing a loved one, like you have, to want to have sex to get away from the pain." _My professor would be so proud of me,_ Adam thought to himself, while Seg just sat and said nothing. "Is that what you want to do, fuck me, use me, to hide from your pain?" 

"I admit there is some truth in that, but not entirely." 

"So you've been stringing me along this whole time?" 

"No, Adam, I've not been stringing you along." A smile spread across Seg's face, a bit difficult for Adam to see as the light was fading into evening, and the fire was slowly burning out. "I brought you along because you are my friend, somebody I can talk to, and didn’t feel any kind of obligation to me. But your actions now make me have deep feelings toward you." 

Underneath his red hair, Adam's mind was racing. Seg didn't, but now did, want to have sex, just because he (Adam) had held him during his worst moments? Because they had taken walks in almost complete silence? Because Seg had found Lobo's hut, or home, or whatever it was? "Seg, put a log on the fire before it goes out. Then explain to me what makes you think I'll go along with this." 

Seg put some twigs and a log on the fire, which flared up, casting light around the entire hut, even the food shelves were visible. Then he sat down again. "I hope you will, Adam Strange, and share the delights of copulating with me. I would be so happy, and hope that you would be, too." 

"Why didn't you just go see somebody while we were on Krypton?" Adam clearly wasn't convinced. And this entire conversation was, well, so odd. 

Seg wanted to get away from Krypton as fast as possible. He repeated that sex wasn't on his mind when he brought Adam with him. As night fell completely, he explained that all he had wanted by coming here was somebody who didn't care what his status was, somebody who didn't feel like they owed him in any way, somebody he could talk to honestly. In truth, Seg went on, these feelings were just as much a surprise to him as they were to Adam. 

Adam was still trying to figure it all out. He'd had breakup sex, makeup sex, and almost everything in between, but thank you sex was a totally new one. He told Seg all of this, and also complained that the way Seg was describing this sudden desire didn't feel genuine, that it was just a reaction to the situation. Why do this? 

Adam didn't move away when Seg eased toward him, and the kiss on Adam's cheek was anything but odd. "I'd like us to fuck, Adam Strange." He kissed Adam's cheek again. Adam sighed. He kissed Seg, and they melted into each other's arms as the fire sputtered out. 

The bed of coals in the fire pit was strong enough to ignite what was left of the last log. The small flame twisted about, the light dancing around the hut. Adam stuck a finger into a drop on his chest. "Crap. Look at this. I'm covered in it." 

"You could always go get some of the leaves by the pit." Seg was on his side, hand propping up his head, his dark hair mussed, his body glistening with sweat. 

Adam shot him a dirty look. "No way am I going out there! Who knows what kind of creatures come out at night and prowl around? And those leaves are weird. Give me your shirt." 

"You're not using my shirt to clean up your mess, Adam.” Seg was grinning. "I'll let you use my underwear." 

“Ew! That's gross!" exclaimed Adam, his face contorted. 

Seg was clearly enjoying this. "Why not? You've already tasted my cock." 

"Guys don't use other guy's underwear!" That pronouncement echoed around the hut. “I'll just stay a sticky mess. And besides, my ass really hurts, thanks to you!" 

"So does mine." 

"Yeah, but, well, you can't be hurting as much as I do!" 

The flame kept twisting, the light kept dancing. 

"Adam, why are you hiding some words, and not using others?" asked Seg, a grin still plastered on his face. 

"Because maybe I thought I'd be nice to the readers, show a little discretion!" Clearly, Adam was annoyed. 

"Do you really think that after your little speech about the word 'fuck' the readers care about discretion?" It was all Seg could do to keep from laughing. 

"Fine, then!" Adam huffed. "Your monster big-headed cock piston pounded my ass to mush! Twice!" 

"And you shot your load a second time, all over yourself.” 

"Wait a minute." Adam started to turn up on his side, ("Ow! My ass!") then decided to stay where he was and just turn his head. "How do you know to say things like me shooting my load? Do Kryptonians say things like that, too?" 

This time Seg did laugh. "Adam, old pal, I hate to tell you this, but you really do talk a lot in your sleep." Even in the dim and dancing light, Seg could see Adam's face turn beet red. "Adam, may I hold you, spoon you, tonight?" 

"Seg, I'm supposed to be taking care of you." 

Seg's eyes moistened. "Yes, but I really miss Lita, and it would be nice to hold somebody." 

Adam lifted his head and looked at his chest and cock. "I really don't think I'm built like Lita." 

"No, you're not. But you are my best friend." Seg pointed out. 

"Oh, so now that you've fucked me crazy, I'm your best friend?" Adam looked at Seg's face, and saw the pain, the sadness. All his feelings of humor and indignation melted away. "Okay. Give me your underwear so I can clean up. But, man, my ass really hurts. You keep your cock away from it! Got it?" 

"Got it." 

The flame went out.


End file.
